


A Story of Three

by renesonson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesonson/pseuds/renesonson
Summary: Misamo drabble collection. Ratings vary from chapter to chapter
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Story (MiMo)

“…so I was playing Pacman in the arcade that's near the high school, you know where? And this guy, about eight inches taller than me, comes up to me and says _'I bet I can break your record with my hands tied behind my back'_ "

Momo lets out a long laugh when she hears Mina imitating the supposedly deep voice of the man who stuck his nose into private matters that aren't meant to be his. There's a diner no more than ten minutes away from the apartment where they live and Momo loves to go there because they serve the best french fries in the world and the most glorious strawberry shakes ever known in the history of strawberry shakes.

While waiting for their order with more patience than normal because the place is full of young students after their classes, Mina decided to tell her girlfriend about how she had spent the last Saturday morning when Momo had gone to work on a photography project and they were supposed to watch Marvel movies at night

Momo rests her head on her hand, with a stupid smile but very in love, listening carefully to Mina. Perhaps it's because they haven't seen each other for more than a few hours in a while since they're very busy with all their adult responsibilities like working to pay the bills or because Mina is always prettier when she talks about something she is passionate about. She always puts all of her expressions and feelings in the way she describes every detail that can't be ignored by her keen senses. She is able to see even the smallest easter egg in any of the things that fascinate her and Momo thinks that's adorable

Especially since Mina is normally more reserved, she makes her love known through actions and gestures or small gifts instead of shouting it to the world as Momo does. Only Momo can see this side of Mina and it makes her heart beat fast just like when she takes a photo of a perfect nature landscape

"So I put myself in my gamer mode, you know? If someone talks to me and breaks my concentration then I'll kill them with my bare hands"

Momo giggles and nods slowly. Mina wouldn't hurt a fly

The shape of her face that seems molded by some renowned sculptor, the exquisiteness of her nose and the incessant shine of her beautiful brown eyes, the pink of her lips highlighted by the lipstick she chose to wear today to match her floral dress, her moles positioned like a constellation that Momo loved to memorize all the time. Everything in Mina is adorable and deeply beautiful

Perhaps said beauty was what made Momo run to her like a fly to a light. She was just an art student in her senior year when she was asked to do a photoshoot of the sophomore student's ballet. Everyone said she would lose her breath when she saw Mina dance but Momo thought they were exaggerating as they always did.

"I didn't say anything to him, Momorin" Mina balled her hands into fists "But I really wanted to punch him!"

They weren't wrong at that time

Because Mina was truly capable of telling any story through her dancing. The way she spanned the entire stage, arms and legs emphasizing every tone and melody and making her look so, so beautiful that Momo thought she had reached heaven.

(And then she had to apologize to her teacher for dropping the camera to the ground and messing up the expensive lens)

If they were in a more private place Momo probably would've kissed Mina. Nothing passionate or risque, just a touch on her lips to tell her how much she loved her

Having Mina around gave Momo ideas of her future. One where they were both happy, with their own home and maybe a dog or two or three because they both loved them. Mina as a prestigious dancer. Momo as a renowned photographer

"Momorin" Mina whined, a big pout on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Here you go, girls" The waitress interrupted before Momo could reply to her obvious distraction "Enjoy!"

Momo immediately attacked the fries but she couldn't hold back her laughter as she realized that Mina was still looking at her with a pout

"Aww I'm sorry, Mitan" Momo smiled at her, a lopsided smirk that Mina learned to love over time "Of course I was listening to you! You talked about the big arcade guy who wanted to compete against you in Pacman"

Mina sighed. That was the first part of her story...

Then she smiled, if Momo had paid attention to her from the beginning she probably would've worried but since her girlfriend was looking at her with those puppy-up-for-adoption eyes she knew there was no way Momo would understand her story. Momo was in her world where Mina was a work of art and nothing could get her out of there

Mina took a sip of her milkshake, getting some of the foam on her lips and Momo brushed a finger on top of them to remove the remains of it. With something so simple, she made Mina blush

Momo looked at her again with her eyes full of love

And Mina continued with her story

"So I asked the arcade man for money."

"The old man who knows you?"

"That same one! And he said he would let me play one more free round but that I should beat the big guy for real this time"

And maybe that was what motivated Mina to talk about what she was most passionate about

She knew Momo was there for her


	2. Snow (SaMo)

Sana thinks it's a bit unfair

Her first child, Satoshi, is identical to Momo. From the way he walks to the way he talks. His incessant love for cartoons and animated movies, he eats like an army and sleeps like a rock. A three-year-old replica of her loving wife that Sana will never get tired of seeing

"Mommy?" Says the little boy with a sleepy voice as he enters the kitchen rubbing his eyes with the back of his hans. It's snowing outside so neither Momo nor Sana have to go to work and Satoshi doesn't have to wake up early to stay at Aunt Nayeon's house but still decides to wake up at 7 am while Sana drinks a cup of tea

"What is it, baby boy?" Sana says with an adorable voice as she picks up her kid in her arms, a voice she only uses to talk to her baby (and sometimes to Momo, but it's not something that the older woman accepts easily) "Why are you awake so early?"

"Home...aunt... Nayeon" he mumbles as he leans her head on his mother's shoulder. Sana immediately makes use of her caresses to lull him back to sleep

"'ka-chan and I don't have to go to work today" The mother replies softly "We'll stay here to build your new Gunpla together but you have to sleep more if you want to grow up as tall as 'ka-chan"

Satoshi nods slowly and wraps his little arms around his mother's neck.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your bed"

"No" answers the boy with a voice that makes Sana's heart wrinkle inside her chest "I want to sleep with 'ka-chan and Mizu-chan and mommy too"

Sana smiles. Who is she to deny the wishes of her little one and even more so with the cruel winter raging outside?

"Okay, okay. Let's sleep there"

The room Sana shares with her wife is not far from the kitchen. As soon as she opens the door, she comes across an empty crib and the heating turned a little higher than normal. Her lover is about to fall asleep sitting on the bed while she lulls Mizuki lying on her chest

Mizuki is the smallest of the family, she was born just eight months ago and still sleeps on the same room as her parents because of how young she is. It's easy to see that she will also be a replica of Momo in the same way that Satoshi is. The patch of dark hair and brown eyes is the first thing that alerts Sana about the future that's coming

"What are you doing awake?" Momo mutters, more asleep than awake, patting the smallest girl on the back.

“I went to make some tea. I'm used to waking up early"

"Mhm"

Satoshi barely wakes up to get under the covers and snuggle up next to Momo who immediately wraps an arm around his shoulders and places a kiss on his head. In a matter of seconds, the child is snoring softly, crossing the land of dreams once more. Sana smiles and lies down on her side of the bed. She is grateful that she didn't complain when Momo told her that they should buy the largest existing bed.

"Come here" whispers Momo making a sign to Sana. Although her voice sounds tired she still gifts a smile to her beautiful wife

Sana happily snuggles up next to her lover, an adorable smile on her face when she feels Momo's lips on her forehead.

"It's snowing outside"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep"

"Maybe we can take these rascals to the park..." Momo lets out a long yawn "After building that new Gunpla, of course..."

Sana kisses Momo's cheek with a giggle before her wife returns to sleep with her entire family happily guarded inside her arms

Although she really wants to take a picture, the youngest decides to close her eyes and devote herself to sleep too.

Sana doesn't really think it's unfair

It's just what they deserve


	3. Enough [M] (MiMo)

Their bodies fit together perfectly, like the missing pieces of a puzzle. Mina can barely pay attention to her surroundings when all she hears is her own moans and Momo's panting close to her ear. Her hands are clinging to the her wife's back and she is grateful for having trimmed her her nails because she would otherwise leave two angry red marks on the delicate skin of her lover. The sheets make a brief rustling noise as they fall to the ground and piled up along with the rest of their clothes

The nakedness of both is shown to the room, the marks that Mina has on her neck and chest aren't visible now in the darkness of the night much less those that Momo shows as if they were a trophy. The burning in their muscles isn't enough to cause any pain, there isn't anything that can stop the lustful frenzy to which they both voluntarily surrender. Mina has no idea how many times she has collapsed in Momo's arms, in the middle of her soothing caresses and her fiery thrusts. She doesn't know how many times she has touched the sky with the tip of her fingers before falling down to earth and briefly remember where she is supposed to be.

"You're so beautiful" Momo whispers as she kisses her wife's jawbone and it looks like she's about to leave another lovebite on her so Mina throws her head to the side leaving room for Momo to whatever she wants, her back arched perfectly. Mina can feel a new chill running down from head to toe when Momo reaches the depths of her body to the point that she doesn't know where her lover begins and she ends "I love you, I love you so much"

Mina has no words to answer, a whisper is what barely leaves her lips

"Momo..."

"What's wrong, dear?" replies her wife. Her hands cradle her face and she gives Mina two new kisses: one on her forehead and the other on her lips "Tell me what you need"

"I-I..."

Mina has no idea what she's missing right now. She wants _something_. Having Momo makes her feel fulfilled and boy... has she made her feel plenty this night

"Keep making love to me... please"

Momo is not someone who opposes someone wishes, much less those of the person she loves the most.

By the time they are both exhausted and their bodies too fatigued, dawn is already painting the sky a shade of orange and yellow. The sun barely shines but it is enough to announce a new day and its rays sneak through the light curtains of that hotel room that was luxurious enough for such a special night

Kisses are slow and deliberate, limbs tangled with each other, shaky breaths that are just beginning to calm down. Momo hugs Mina from behind, one hand rests on her waist and the other caresses the delicate hands of her new wife, paying special attention to the silver ring that she placed on her finger several hours ago. Mina looked beautiful in her white dress, tight around her waist and her floral crown full of carnations. Guests circled around her and filled her with compliments as Momo tried to push them all away with a polite smile because she wanted to spend time alone with Mina.

As they danced to the song they had chosen for months, the world disappeared forever and only both remained. The dark brown eyes of Momo clashing with the light brown of Mina as Momo told her that she was anxious for the night, to be able to kiss every inch of her and make Mina hers until exhaustion

"I like the way it looks," Mina mumbles, her hand raised against the light streaming through the windows. Both her and Momo's rings sparkle like gemstones

"Mhm" Momo replies, burying her face in the crook of Mina's neck "They are cute but... you look prettier when it is the only thing you're wearing"

Mina blushes. After lust has stopped clouding her mind, she can finally get a hold of her usual shy self

But still her body reacts to Momo's caresses. Even though her body begs for mercy and rest. Even though it seems like enough is enough

"I love you" Mina says as she turns her body around and pushes Momo against the sheets, straddling her. She takes her wife's hands in hers and places them on top of her head, showing her a dominance that Momo loves judging by the way she bucks her hips and tries desperately to kiss her, memorizing her body one more time

Maybe Mina can never get enough of Momo

And they have a whole life to enjoy that


	4. Movies (MiSana)

Sana isn't exactly a fan of watching movies until the early hours of morning but she also can't refuse when Mina asks her so adorably as she makes a cute pout and clasps her hands as if she is praying.

"Please" begged Mina "I told Momo but she is busy and Nayeon-unnie is going out with Jeongyeon"

So Sana had no choice but to succumb to the most adorable request she had ever seen and let herself go for some time

 _"Do you want me to bring something to eat, Minari?"_ Sana asked on the phone while standing in the middle of the snacks aisle so assorted of all kinds of things that you couldn't easily choose _"I can pay for whatever you want"_

 _"I'm fine"_ Mina answered on the other end of the line _"I bought everything we need beforehand so don't worry"_

Sana tried not to laugh when she heard how excited Mina was. Sure, Mina planned all this for days but she never found anyone to enjoy one of the many hobbies of hers that she loved to share

So now here they are. The clock on Sana's phone screen reads 3:30 a.m and they were already on the fourth movie of the night. Sana had no idea what the name was but Mina was especially happy to watch it

 _"I think I've seen it a thousand times"_ she said with a shy smile _"But it's still my favorite"_

Outside was raining softly. Not a torrential storm like those Sana was afraid of. This was rather relaxing, captivating, the drops slowly falling against the glass of the closed windows and filling the streets with a mesmerizing spray. The TV volume was high but it wasn't a bother and after all they wouldn't have many complaints. Mina just bought her own house a few months ago and she was several meters away from her neighbors

Staring at the screen, Sana barely felt when Mina laid her head on her lap and covered herself with a blanket.

"If you're cold, I can share this with you," the youngest mumbled, pointing to the mint green blanket.

"I'm fine" Sana smiled widely at her, although she didn't know if Mina could see her in the darkness of her living room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Sana just laughed as she continued to watch the movie: an ordinary human woman, a college student who falls in love with a werewolf. Their romance was lovely, fast, a simple coincidence of life that turned into a strong and sincere bond between them.

The clock shows four in the morning. The film was about to end judging from the intense climax and drama that occurred. Sana tried not to get too excited about the movie but in the end she was immersed in it, she desperately wanted to know what was going on

"Minari... what the hell happens with Ame?"

She didn't get an answer

"Minari?"

Sana leaned down to look at her friend and found the peaceful sleeping face of the beauty on her lap. Her breath calm and steady and her hands inside the blanket. She had completely forgotten the movie in the grip of the exhaustion that all those hours of work with Momo creating routines in the dance studio

A wolf howled in the movie, Sana looked up and found the final scene as the dawn started outside and it finally stopped raining. Cars were making noise as they passed through puddles and some people were already walking to work

Sana also forgot about the movie, too immersed in the image of Mina sleeping to care about the characters.

The older one stroked Mina's hair slowly

The bond of friendship united them but it could probably be more. They could go further as long as they wanted. Their love story could also be quirky and fast-paced, a life coincidence that made them realize their feelings.

At least that's how Sana wanted it

But she would never know the ending to her own movie if she didn't try

With a smile, Sana tightened the blanket around Mina

Tomorrow, she would tell her how she feels


	5. Honey (MiSana)

Sana didn't think she would end up in a place like this

She was investigating for months. Every day she felt more exhausted, tired from having to go through the smallest details of each crime in order to get to her starting point. Her desk was littered with photographs of grotesque murders (all supposedly ‘turf fights’ between gang members) and witnesses who contributed absolutely nothing to the case. She was going around in circles

A year ago, when Jihyo assigned her to handle the Nishinomiya's mafia case, she never imagined that she would end up meeting the leader in person.

She tried to infiltrate the mafia just a few hours ago and easily managed to fool the lower ranks by telling them she was supervising their business, all a direct order from _Cobra_ : the criminal of dubious origin who had Japan in the palm of their hand. The low ranks believed her, they didn't even question her and Sana was soon inside the boss's house with no one following her closely.

However, she made a serious mistake by underestimating Cobra 'cause there was no way that such a dangerous and cunning person, wanted even by the CIA itself, would simply let strangers into their lair so easily

Sana had taken the bait. She fell right into the trap they had set for her. Just hours after she infiltrated, a short-haired woman put a knife to her throat just as Sana was steps away from entering the boss's office.

 _"Who are you?"_ The woman asks threateningly with a deep but feminine voice, cautious as not wanting to reveal her strong Kansai accent _"What are you doing here?"_

The detective tried to fight, exchanged blows and kicks with that woman. Sana made use of the best techniques that she remembered and had been taught so hard in the academy when she was just 18 years old but none of them were good enough to stop the hurricane in front of her. The agility of that woman was so much that Sana couldn't strike a single blow

That's how she ended up with a dirty uniform thanks to the blood flowing from her broken nose, an eyebrow cut by the fierceness with which the woman brandished her knife, her hands tied behind her back with the same handcuffs that she carried around her waist and a black garbage bag covering her head so she couldn't see a thing

The woman who beat her took her inside Cobra's office, the detective knew it because it was the closest place. Sana was guided by her senses although they were all blocked thanks to the bag, she could barely breathe. She had no idea what her future would be, she was undoubtedly going to die but she wondered what death they were going to give her. The radio on her chest was damaged after so many blows and she was unable to communicate with either Jihyo or HQ to call for reinforcements.

Sana ended up on her knees. She heard some footsteps around her and very low whispers. Some terrified male voices answered strange questions from a distance but Sana couldn't understand what they were saying. Their voices weren't clear

Who knows how long it's been since Sana got down on her knees until someone approached her again: two sets of footsteps totally different from each other. One person wore heels, the other wore boots

“Cobra” The same woman who beat her up spoke “She's the detective Ichigo told you about. She was loitering outside your office but the guards said she's been around for hours"

No one answered but that person was still there. Sana kept hearing different footsteps

“She probably already has reports from the whole house. We should kill her before she tells the police. I didn't do it before 'cause I wanted to know your orders"

"You did well, Hime"

The voice was sweet, soft, not like Sana expected it to be. It belonged to a woman and that was already a surprise because she never thought that _Cobra_ could be a woman...

"Take the bag off"

The smelly plastic on Sana's head was removed. Her wounds, burning thanks to the sweat and heat, were relieved by the cool air that hit her. Sana took a rough breath to fill her lungs with fresh air and blinked several times clearing her sight

An office with mahogany walls, made of fine wood. Expensive paintings and artwork hanging with care, bookcases stocked with all kinds of literature. Her body didn't allow her to see anything else so Sana didn't know what was behind her

She looked up and finally ran into this criminal called Cobra

And this wasn't the time to be gay but Sana couldn't help it

Cobra was _stunning_

Black hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a luxurious brand black blazer over a white blouse with suspenders and a tie, pants of the same color as the blazer and not very high heels from some famous designer. Her lips red thanks to the crimson lipstick, her cheeks tinted the finest pink, mesmerizing brown eyes...

Sana recognized her quickly. The only survivor of the Myoui massacre that happened more than 15 years ago: Myoui Mina

How the daughter of a surgeon ended up as the head of the mafia giving headaches even to the Yakuza itself was a mystery

But the detective tried _hard_ not to swoon over her

"Go" she ordered the short haired woman "Tell Ichigo to order an attack on the bar owned by Park Jihyo"

"Understood"

The woman left the office. Sana felt how the air became thicker, as if those brown eyes were looking at her with the same fierceness as a snake does. Myoui Mina moved closer to her, her breath barely away from her lips. Her perfume intoxicating

Slender fingers rested on Sana's chin, a soft smile decorating Myoui Mina's already beautiful face while Sana held her breath.

"Now... what am I going to do with you, honey?"


	6. Darling (MiSana)

"Jihyo thinks you're dead"

Mina's voice floats around the room. The walls are dark, a muted shade of blue with white stripes to accentuate the details. There are no expensive paintings like in her office, just plain walls. A large bed in the middle with two dressers at its sides, the television in front of the bed is enough to be mistaken for a movie screen but Sana never pays attention to it

Sana slides a hand across Mina's abs. She feels the dampness of her shirt under her fingertips, the white of the fabric stained by the red of blood, although Sana feels great relief when she realizes that it doesn't belong to Mina. Leaning her head on her chest, Mina puts her lips on her lover's forehead

The bed feels cold, even now in the peak of the summer. The air conditioning does its job fair well as the detective looks up to meet Mina's eyes: curious, soft, a little different from the ones she encountered months ago

"She thinks I killed you the day of the attack to her bar"

Exactly ten months have passed since Sana didn't return from her scouting mission at the home of the dreaded _Cobra._ Chaeyoung and Momo were very agile in fooling the police that day of the attack on Jihyo's bar (a distraction planned by Mina so the investigation department couldn't order a rescue mission to find Sana). Sana's blood on Momo's knife was enough to make them believe that the charred body, with traces of Sana's DNA, was the detective they had sent.

"Sometimes I miss them" Sana whispers, closing her eyes when she feels Mina's lips on her forehead once more "Especially Jihyo... she taught me everything I know from day one 'til now"

"You don't need them" although her words are threatening, Sana feels a certain peace when Mina talks in a softer tone. Different from her usual confident and deep voice "You have me"

The detective lets out a long laugh and nods a couple of times

"Of course"

Perhaps it is the tone in Sana's words or the way they fell in love because Mina desperately seeks Sana's gaze

"Are you happy?"

It's a complicated question, really. Sana is legally dead to everyone. They even gave her a cop-worthy funeral where Dahyun (who was her partner for several years) gave an emotional speech about how loyal Sana was to the investigation department. She will never be able to return home during Christmas and New Years, her birthday has been forgotten, she can never visit her parents again...

But for some reason she doesn't care

Not while she's by Mina's side and they keep coming back home safely from all the missions they went to.

Of course, Mina has an excellent team behind her back. Momo ( _Hime_ is the nickname they always use for her) was a deadly assassin with the precision of a surgeon and the agility of a lynx. Chaeyoung ( _Ichigo_ ) was fearless and could carry out any order Mina gave her, tracing people and criminals like a skilled bloodhound. However, Sana felt her place in the world was finally here, shooting left and right by Mina's side.

Sana soon discovered that the Nishinomiya's mob wasn't exactly involved in illegal activities. Murder was a crime, of course, but Mina's mafia was dedicated to murdering rapists, corrupt politicians, leaders who owned brothels and the list was longer than that. They lived off the drug business, distributing it to millionaires and rich kids rather than vulnerable people and perhaps that was enough for the police to ignore the fine line between morally right and wrong and declare them public enemy number one

"I am" The detective caressed Mina's face with the back of her hand. "I'm with you and that's enough"

"Maybe you're afraid of me"

"Would I be here if I was afraid of you?"

"Probably"

Sana just smiles, her fingers continue to caress Mina's face as she gives her a long and loving kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy" The detective repeats when the kiss finishes and she can catch her breath "I really am"

Mina nods, she keeps quiet as she holds Sana in her arms

It wasn't the most conventional way to fall in love. Sana thought she would find her soul mate in some more common place like, for example, the line to buy movie tickets or buying a coffee even clashing their shoulders in the middle of the street. She never thought her heart would feel so warm and loved in the hands of a criminal

 _Criminal_ was not the right word to describe Mina but Sana would use that one for the simplicity of it all

"Tomorrow we'll travel to Osaka" whispers Mina, on the verge of sleep. Sana knows she'll have to wake her up in a few minutes because she can't go to sleep with those bloody and sweaty clothes. "It'll be... for vacation."

"You promise it'll be a vacation and not a new mission?"

The smile on Mina's face makes Sana laugh again. She doesn't get the answer she wants but she knows well what Mina means

In the distance she can hear the siren of a police car, they probably just found all the corpses that Mina and Sana left in that old shoe fabric

"Sleep well, honey"

Mina is already dreaming by the time Sana kisses her forehead

And this unconventional way of loving only makes her happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a request, drop it in the comments


End file.
